elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Epilogue (Skyrim)
This quest does not show up in the quest log. It is a sequence of dialogue that serves as the final strand of the main quest. To initiate the quest, simply speak to Tsun in order to return to Skyrim. Shor's Blessing Once Alduin has been defeated, speaking to Tsun will cause him to explain that he can return the Dragonborn back to Nirn. Once they accept this offer, Tsun will grant the Dragonborn the Call of Valor shout, which can summon an ancient Nord hero to aid in battle. After imparting the words of power, Tsun summons Shor's might and returns the Dragonborn to the Throat of the World. "This was a mighty deed! The doom of Alduin encompassed at last, and cleansed is Sovngarde of his evil snare. They will sing of this battle in Shor's Hall forever. But your fate lies elsewhere. When you have completed your count of days, I may welcome you again, with glad friendship, and bid you join the blessed feasting with us. When you are ready to rejoin the living, just bid me so, and I will send you back." I'm ready to return to Tamriel: "Return now to Nirn, with this rich boon from Shor, my lord: a Shout to bring a hero from Sovngarde in your hour of need." Hakon One-Eye/Gormlaith Golden-Hilt/Felldir the Old: "All hail the Dragonborn! Hail him/her with great praise!" Tsun: Return to Nirn Upon arriving at the Throat of the World, Paarthurnax and many other dragons will be there to meet the Dragonborn. Paarthurnax sits atop the Throat's Word Wall, greeting the Dragonborn with grief. "So, it is done. . The Eldest is no more, he who came before all others, and has always been." You don't sound very happy about it: "Happy? No, I am not happy. . Alduin was once the crown of our father Akatosh's creation. You did what was necessary. Alduin had flown far from the path of right action in his - the arrogance of his power. But I cannot celebrate his fall. . He was my brother once. This world will never be the same." I have no regrets. Alduin had to be destroyed: '''"Of course. Alduin . I would have not helped you if I thought otherwise. '''I was just fulfilling my destiny as Dragonborn: "Indeed, you saw more clearly than I - certainly more clearly than Alduin. Alduin brought this on himself: '''"Indeed. Alduin . His doom was written when he claimed for himself the lordship that properly belongs to Bormahu - our father Akatosh. " . Perhaps now you have some insight into the forces that shape the vennesetiid... the currents of Time. But I forget myself. . . Melancholy is an easy trap for a dovah to fall into. You have won a mighty victory. - one that will echo through all the ages of this world for those who have eyes to see. Savor your triumph, Dovahkiin. This is not the last of what you will write upon the currents of Time." The conversation ends as Paarthurnax leaps off the wall and ascends to the skies. " I feel younger than I have in many an age. Many of the are now scattered across . Without Alduin's lordship, they may yet bow to the ... rightness of my Thu'um." Paarthurnax pauses in mid-air, and will face the Dragonborn. '''Paarthurnax: But willing or no, they will hear it! Fare thee well, Dovahkiin!" Paarthurnax, along with the other dragons, continues to circle around the Throat of the World. Eventually, he and the other dragons leave one by one. Next, Odahviing lands, greeting the Dragonborn. " . I wish the luck in his... quest. But I doubt many will wish to exchange Alduin's lordship for the tyranny of Paarthurnax's 'Way of the Voice.' As for myself, you've proven your mastery twice over. . I gladly acknowledge the power of your Thu'um. . Call me when you have need, and I will come if I can." Odahviing then ascends high into the sky, and circles the Throat of the World alone. This marks the end of the main questline. Return to High Hrothgar If the Dragonborn returns to High Hrothgar, the Greybeards will all be gathered at the conference table waiting for them. Arngeir will rise and address the Dragonborn. "I can see it in your eyes. You've seen the land of the Gods and returned. Does this mean... it is done? Is Alduin truly defeated?" Yes. I went to Sovngarde and killed Alduin there: ''"At last. It is over. Perhaps it was all worth it in the end. You've shown yourself mighty, both in Voice and deed. In order to defeat Alduin, you've gained mastery of dreadful weapons. Now it is up to you to decide what to do with your power and skill. Will you be a hero whose name is remembered in song throughout the ages? Or will your name be a curse to future generations? Or will you merely fade from history, unremembered? Let the Way of the Voice be your guide, and the path of wisdom will be clear to you. Breath and focus, Dragonborn. Your future lies before you."'' Upon completion of this passage, if the Dragonborn speaks to Arngeir again, there will be a new dialogue option. Is Alduin really dead? I didn't absorb his soul when he died: "Perhaps, perhaps not. Dragons are not like normal mortal creatures, and Alduin is unique even among dragonkind. He may be permitted to return at the end of time to fulfill his destiny as the World-Eater. But that is for the Gods to decide. You have done your part." If Paarthurnax was killed, it's possible the Greybeards will be inhospitable and won't speak to the Dragonborn. The Blades Regardless of whether Paarthurnax has been killed or not, the Dragonborn can return to the Blades, where Esbern tells them Delphine has been worried about them since the rumors that they flew out of Whiterun on a dragon. The two are happy to hear that Alduin is dead and that the Dragonborn's destiny has been fulfilled. If Paarthurnax has not been killed, the two insist they are not ungrateful for all that has been done, but repeat that they must stay true to their oath as Blades, and so cannot aid the Dragonborn further until they kill Paarthurnax and close the pages on a dark chapter in history with the death of both brothers. Alterations Killing Paarthurnax If Paarthurnax is killed before Dragonslayer is completed, the epilogue's script will not appear in-game. Upon returning to the Throat of the World, several dragons will fly overhead but Paarthurnax will not be there. Calling Odahviing If the shout "Call Dragon" is used, and Odahviing is summoned, talking to him will result in him admitting that he is no longer ashamed of his defeat, as not even Alduin himself could stand against the Dragonborn's Thu'um, and that Alduin's lordship has been passed to the Dovahkiin. Callbacks to the first meeting If, during the Dragonborn's first meeting with Paarthurnax, they stated that they do not believe in destiny, Paarthurnax's dialogue is quite different: If, during their first conversation, the Dragonborn asserted that the next world will have to take care of itself, Paarthurnax will remind them of this if they claim that the world is better off without Alduin: Trivia *Before and after the Dragonborn speaks to Paarthurnax, the other dragons speak in their language. Here is what they say, in Dovah and English. **'' '' **'' '' **'' '' **'' '' **'' '' *If the Dragonrend shout is used on the dragons while they are perched, a few might attack, allowing for a few easy Dragon Souls. However, they are immune to Bend Will. Bugs * Sometimes, the epilogue doesn't start properly and when the Dragonborn is teleported to the Throat of the World, Paarthurnax would start conversation with the Dragonborn only giving the player the option of meditating on a word of power. The only dragons that will be there will be Paarthurnax and Odahviing (who will stay there and not leave preventing the Call Dragon shout from working properly). **This is fixed by using the console command "Setstage MQ306 5" to force the epilogue to start. * Sometimes skipping through the dialogue with Paarthurnax may prevent you from speaking to Odahviing.